Electron Spin Resonance (ESR) is a valuable technique for studying membrane bound proteins. In particular, it can be used to study labeled proteins in red blood cell membranes. In order to know the orientations of the proteins with respect to the membranes, it is necessary to orient the membranes with respect to the ESR device. A fluid shear field serves the purpose of orientation, since the red blood cells are discoid and distensible. However, flow in capillary tubes, although functional and simple, provides a non-uniform shear field due to the Poiseuille velocity distribution. We are planning to use a moving thin polyester tape to create a uniform shear field and hence sharper resolution of orientation and a better signal to noise ratio.